


Addicted

by moon_foot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Gets an Email From Danny that turns his bad mood around.<br/>[Song Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because A) Because Hawaii Five O has taken over my brain because _really_ I needed a new fandom... and B) Because _Addicted by Saving Abel_ came on my Shuffle and my brain screamed at me "OMG WRITE THAT NOW!" So I did.
> 
> Also I thought that would have issues with the email addresses so I put spaces between them. Just so you know :)

Steve had just sat down at his computer after returning to the office after hours running after the numerous bad guys that seem to have taken residence on his island when he looked at his computer and groaned quietly.

Paperwork; It was the _very last_ thing he wanted to do this afternoon. All he wanted to do was to drag Danny home and unravel him in their bed.

So in the name of procrastination he opened his email and found several pieces of Spam and along with an email from Danny. Smirking as he remembered setting up Danny's Email account he clicked it immediately.

To: Steve@ Five O .com  
From: Danno@ Five O .com  
Subject: I'm so addicted.

_**"Addicted"** _

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me

Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted too all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again

It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe  
It's not like anything

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything when you're loving me  
Yeah  
When you're loving me

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
It's not like anything

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you

-Danny-

*~\\*/~*

Steve blinked a few times before He composed himself enough to reply.

He looked up and saw Danny across the bullpen and saw the moment he read the email. Smirking Danny looked up and nodded before quickly collecting his things before nearly bolting from the building, Steve following closely behind.

*~\\*/~*

To: Danno@ Five O .com  
from: Steve@ Five O .com  
Subject: RE: I'm so addicted.

Race you home?


End file.
